Tu voluntad
by miriamor85
Summary: un brindis hace que sasuke pierda control de si, naruto tienes una voluntad tan grande que sin que tu lo notes me tienes afuera de tu casa, pensando en si entrar o no...yaoi


Sasunaru one shot

Nota: naruto no me pertenece es de masashi kishimoto

**Tu voluntad**

- KONOHA 10:45 DE LA NOCHE -

La mayoría de los aldeanos descansaban a esas horas pero algunos ninjas que disfrutaban de sus días de descanso, andaban bebiendo en los pocos bares abiertos.

-vamos naruto tu puedes solo un poco mas!- gritaba un kiba muy emocionado (y tomado) mientras un naruto tomaba una gran botella de sake, sin siquiera parar para respirar una vez que el gran uzumaki termino la botella se voltio asía sus amigos y sentencio

- una botella de sake no es rival para uzumaki naruto futuro hokage -naruto se sentía estupendo en ese momento, según el era por que se la estaba pasando bien, pero la verdad es que llevaba desde las 8 de la noche tomando con sus amigos presentes, sakura, ino, kiba, choji, sai y shikamaru que por problemáticas se encontraba en ese lugar cuidando de que nadie hiciera una locura, cosa que no estaba haciendo bien, sakura e ino llevaban una botella cada una, naruto y kiba llevaban 2 y media y sai que había leído en un libro que el sake solo se bebía en momentos memorables como un día antes de una misión o en año nuevo prefirió no beber mas de dos vasos, para no ir tan en contra de las tradiciones, y choji se había tomado 2, pero combinadas con papas de mostaza, y nuestro querido nara se había tomado una y media.

-vamos chicos no creo que tomar de esa manera sea bueno mejor combínenlas con papas

-de echo ellos están yendo en contra de las tradiciones este no es un momento para tomar sake

-de echo sai creo que es el mejor momento, para aliviar un poco las penas

-tu lo has dicho frentona la vida de una mujer es tan complicada

-chicos creo que todos han bebido demasiado que esto es muy problemático

-esto es lo mejor que echo en mi vida vamos a tomar hasta reventar

-siiii! Propongo un brindis, por que en dos días será el cumpleaños de naruto- naruto se sorprendió por el comentario de su amigo pero no pudo más que regalarles a todos una gran sonrisa y empezar a derramar lágrimas

-un brindis por que naruto un amigo- dijo sakura

-un brindis por un hombre- dijo ino refiriéndose a naruto

-un brindis por que la amistad dure- dijo choji alzando su copa como todos los demás que habían dicho un brindis

-un brindis por que dejes de ser problemático

-amm un brindis porque naruto tiene un miembro fértil-dijo sai regalando una sonrisa, y dejando un naruto con una vena saltando

-SALUD!- naruto ignorando el ultimo comentario prosiguió a hacer el brindis con sus amigos

-gracias chicos quiero decirles que...BUAAAAAAAA-

-iwwwww naruto-baka no aguantas nada

- APARTAMENTO DE UZUMAKI NARUTO 12:05 -

después del gran discurso de naruto no les quedo muchas ganas a los demás de seguir tomando así que decidieron dejarla por esa noche, naruto se encontraba bañándose no le había quedado un buen aroma después de vomitar, y la verdad ni siquiera aguantaba el aroma. Camino hacia su cama con un poco de pesadez, estaba cansado y solo quería dormir, pero antes se sentó en su cama con la toalla en su cuello mientras que con una mano se secaba su cabello la otra se dirigió a tomar la poto que tenia del equipo 7, y sin querer hizo un ultimo brindis por la noche, tomo el cuadro con sus dos manos y lo oprimió en su pecho, con tantas esperanzas.

-brindo por ti sasuke que donde quiera que estés me recuerdes y guardes esa pequeña luz en tu corazón- naruto cerro sus ojos y sin abrirlos o soltar el cuadro se recostó en la cama para soñar que sasuke escuchaba su brindis.

- CUEBA DE AKATZUKI 12:07-

Sasuke se encontraba en una roca mirando las estrellas sobre el, eso lo tranquilizaba se perdía en esos pequeños puntos brillantes de la noche, cerro sus ojos para sentir la brisa que se acercaba, era como si alguien le acariciara la cara, habían veces que se imaginaba que era la mano de su madre que lo consolaba, y otras que sin pensar eran las de naruto, se maldecía así mismo por pensar eso y aun mas porque a veces desearía que fuera así.

Esa vez eran las de naruto, no quiso abrir sus ojos para darse cuenta que naruto no estaba ahí "sasuke", pero tubo que abrirlos al escuchar el susurro de su nombre mesclado con el viento, por un momento pudo ver claramente la imagen de naruto frente a el. Eran momentos como esos que solo quería regresar a konoha para tener a naruto cerca de el, eran momentos como esos que se maldecía a si mismo por pensar eso.

- SIGUIENTE DIA (EN CUAVA DE AKATSUKI)-

-KARIN REGRESAME EL PERIODICO!-gritaba suguetsu para que ala pelirroja le entrara por una oreja y le saliera por la otra

-suguetsu no grites tan temprano molestas a los animales

-jugo porque no me dices, que te molesto y ya- dijo un suguetsu queriendo empezar a molestar a jugo

-basta!, dejen de ser unos inmaduros- su querido líder había llegado y como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas todos se callaron menos la pelirroja la cual se le aventó en cuanto escucho su voz

-sasuke-kun buenos días, gustas algo de desayunar, o quieres leer el periódico- ofreció para complaces a su amor platónico (obsesión tal vez)

-sasuke guando termines con el periódico dámelo a mi-sasuke miro a sugetsu con una expresión neutral, y tomo el periódico de las manos de karin para pasárselo al otro-toma no tengo mucho interés en ellos

-thank you- tomándolo para darle una mirada burlona a karin y empezando a leer por fin-oye este es del día 8 de octubre y hoy es 9 de octubre (es el periódico de ayer pero quería especificar los días)

-si que esperabas, jugo no ha podido mandar a sus aves para traer el de hoy

-no, pero me hubieras dicho karin así me hubiera puesto a hacer otra cosa, cielos mujer me sacas de quicio por cualquier cosita!-reclamaba sugetsu para empezar una pelea con la pelirroja

Mientras tanto sasuke se puso a pensar "si hoy es 9 mañana es 10 de octubre...mañana es el cumpleaños de naruto!",sasuke se quedo un momento reflexionando su descubrimiento, porque se había acordado del cumpleaños del dobe... y porque deseaba dejárselo saber todo estaba confuso, sus sentimientos lo confundían.

-mujer algo no esta bien contigo

-cállate bastardo, el que tiene algo malo eres tu haciéndote en agua a cada rato, yo por lo menos me mantengo en una pieza

-si a eso se puede llamar en una pieza..-no pudieron continuar con esa discusión porque sasuke se había levantado abruptamente de su silla

-sasuke que pasa-pregunto jugo que desde hace rato se había dado cuenta de lo distante que se encontraba su jaula

-voy a salir, díganle a madara que regreso en dos días

-pero sasuke-kun a donde vas, vamos contigo

-no, voy solo, jugo estas a cargo de el equipo taka por ahorra-dijo sasuke poniéndose su capa para salir sin mas ni mas

- KONOHA 11:30 DE LA MAÑANA 10 DE OCTUBRE-

Todos los amigos de naruto se habían preparado para darle una sorpresa a naruto, lo que no se esperaban es que naruto aun estaba dormido a esa hora, y no esperaban menos del uzumaki, pero no todos tenían una paciencia.

-NARUTO-BAKA DESPIERTAAAAAA!-y con eso el pobre naruto tiro al piso cubriéndose las orejas todo perdido, al no escuchar otro grito levanto su cabeza para ver a sus amigos con un pastel en mano.

-que... están haciendo aquí tan temprano-dijo naruto sobándose sus ojos para verlos mejor

-Feliz cumpleaños naruto-naruto sonrió abiertamente, se puso un poco de ropa decente y todos estaban en la sala para disfrutar la pequeña reunión

-pero porque tan temprano dattebayo

-todos tenemos misiones después del medio día así que tuvimos que venir a esta hora, tienes suerte naruto , hokage-sama te dio como regalo este día de descanso así que desfrútalo

-lo hare

Después de comer el pastel todos se despidieron y se fueron en sus misiones, sin sus amigos en la aldea no tenia mucho que hacer, así que decidió entrenar unas 2 horas y luego disfrutar de un par de platos de rameen.

- AFUERAS DE KONOHA-

Que rayos le pasaba, alguien como el frio, calculador llegar sin mucha fuerza de voluntad hasta ese lugar, pero al estar en ese lugar no pudo evitar seguir, mas por curiosidad que por nostalgia, y su curiosidad lo llevo al lugar que sus sentimientos anhelaban, no tenia una palabra exacta por el que su cuerpo lo llevo a ese lugar del cual había abandonado y planeaba hacer pedazos.

Con sigilo entro a la aldea sin problemas, con saltos veloces permitió que su cuerpo siguiera a su destino, mientras saltaba por las casas solo lograba escuchar uno que otro grillo que se camuflaba en la noche, la brisa de la noche le calmaba la cabeza para pensar, pero en ese momento no pensaba solo se dejaba llevar.

- RESIDENCIA UZUMAKI -

Naruto se encontraba en la puerta de su casa, con una gran sonrisa, había ido a ichirakuramen, el viejo le había regalado 3 tazones por su cumpleaños con eso se daba bien servido por ese día, entro a su pequeño departamento para tomar un vaso de agua y dirigirse a dormir.

Sasuke estaba en un edificio enfrente del departamento de naruto, hace 15 minutos que había llegado, estaba apunto de dar media vuelta, pero alcanzo a ver los cabellos rubios de naruto, entrar a la habitación, una vez mas sus piernas se movieron para quedar una vez mas viendo por la ventana.

Naruto ya no era un niño, se notaba en su figura, sasuke miraba por la ventana como naruto empezaba a desvestirse, no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado y cerrar sus ojos para pensar más claro...por primera vez en la noche.

"naruto que pasara si bajo y te saludo, no, no es el momento aun, todo esto que estoy haciendo, ¿porque lo hago?", sasuke abrió sus ojos para ver a naruto, se había cambiado a la pijama y se dirigía asía el baño ahora, sasuke sonrió una vez mas, viendo a naruto actuar con normalidad, le dieron ganas de hacer lo mismo, una vez mas cerro los ojos para reflexionar.

"naruto...sálvame, en este momento no puedo regresar a konoha, no después de todos mis crímenes, tsk, en este momento lo único que puedo admitir, es que tienes una voluntad tan grande que sin que tu lo notes me tienes afuera de tu casa, pensando en si entrar o no, naruto tu me haces dudar por eso sálvame de esta oscuridad, eso es lo único que admitiré en este momento, pero para la próxima vez que nos veamos no negare este sentimiento que me trajo hasta aquí en esta noche", sasuke abrió los ojos para encontrar a naruto una vez mas quitándose la camiseta, por dios el dobe ya no era un niño eso se notaba "nota mental para la otra tampoco me resistiré a mis instintos.".

Por el momento eso seria todo por una noche, si se quedaba mas tiempo no resistiría a sus tentaciones. Naruto se había manchado la camisa de pasta mientras se la quitaba y pensaba que otra ponerse, no puede evitar sentir que alguien lo observaba, después de un rato giro su cabeza a la ventana para ver una bola de humo, lo que le faltaba un pervertido en la noche, que lo había observado!.

"rayos que descuidado, deje la cortina abierta para la otra ningún pervertido vera por esta ventana tatebbayo".

- fin-

Espero que les haya gustado este es mi segundo one shot, espero subir uno largo para la próxima, estoy emocionada, tal ves no sea la mejor escribiendo fics y no me atrevo a escribir un lemon pero en el siguiente sin duda escribiré uno.

Gracias por leer, un reviw ara que sonría y a sasuke regresar con naruto n.n


End file.
